Talk:BreakTheInternet/@comment-24435238-20170413034545
Time to share my thoughts on the 13 Reasons Why characters ~ (rankings are below) Clay: I really love this kid, although there is something missing. He has his moments where he finds confidence and fights back, but overall, he’s very reserved, buttoned-down, squeaky-clean and a bit tropy. The way his true colours come out when he’s with Hannah though make me so happy. They have great chemistry and bring out the best in each other. I thoroughly enjoyed it when he made his moves with regards to the people in the tapes tho – when he sought revenge on Tyler, when he took Courtney to Hannah’s grave, when he recorded Bryce’s confession, etc. There’s something conniving about him that I hope is explored in season 2. I thought we would see him get REALLY unhinged tho towards the end of the season (he was having daymares in the middle of the season, and then that was completely forgotten about???). I’m interested in how his mental illness will play a role next season since there had to have been a reason to bring up the fact that he “needs” to start taking his medication again. Anyways, loved his friendship with Jeff a lot, but I’ll talk more about Jeff later on. Hannah: My tragic queen. You can relate to Hannah so much it’s scary. All she ever wanted was someone in her corner, and every time she got that, they ended up betraying her to the point where she began to think everyone (including Clay) was out to get her. She opened up her heart to people way too fast (except Clay, who she took a while to truly open up to before pushing him away) and because this is a fucked up world, every person she opened up to took advantage of her. Jessica and Alex found her disposable, Marcus, Justin and Ryan just wanted to use her, Courtney threw her under the bus, Zach didn’t respect her as a person and Porter let her down. All of that plus feeling like she was a disappointment to her parents, leading up to the hot tub incident, she was just broken by the end of it. I had to close my eyes when she was raped and when she committed suicide; it was too much to bare. I really hope that justice is sought out in season 2. Jessica: Jessica was never a bad person. This was evident in her friendship with Hannah. She and Hannah may have drifted apart and she may have believed the rumours to the point of paranoia, but she clearly patched things up with Hannah and I’m glad Hannah didn’t die with an unresolved feud with Jessica. My heart bleeds for Jessica for what happened with Bryce and being in a relationship with a guy that wouldn’t tell her the truth. She kept thinking that Hannah lied on the tapes and it ate her up inside because she knew, deep down, that Hannah was telling the truth. Her downward spiral was also hard to watch, especially with her constantly getting so close to Bryce. I’m interested in seeing where her storyline goes from here. Tony: Honestly an oddball in a good way. His entire 80s aesthetic was laughable but for some reason I didn’t hate it??? I liked that he was looking out for Clay, but it didn’t sit right with me that he would get so close to Hannah’s parents but not even tell them what happened or about the tapes. He’s currently on parole for me until I see further character development, but that shit wasn’t cool at all, especially with serial rape on the line. Him and Brad are cute af tho. I had a feeling since the first episode that he was gay, but I thought he would have a crush on Clay tbh (that sexual tension was strong, don’t tell me it wasn’t). Justin: Actual dirt. This kid has absolutely no redeeming qualities. I wouldn’t be surprised if the fandom loved him. Him having a bad home life doesn’t excuse the fact that he lied to his girlfriend for months about her rape and that he let her get raped. I hope he gets thrown behind bars alongside Bryce. Zach: Trash but he has a good heart, deep deep down. He’s not irredeemable. I hope they go further into Hannah’s theory about him feeling alone (I also pretty much just want more Ross Butler). Marcus: Trash and irredeemable in my books. You know how I said I enjoyed hating the characters? Well this was one character that I didn’t like hating – I found him annoying and nauseating. School president that preys on girls and uses his power to keep his name clean. Disgusting. Alex: I don’t care for this kid. They’re trying to hard to make us relate to him and to make him feel guilty tbh. I don’t hate him, but I also don’t like him. I might be insensitive but I find it annoying that of all characters, he’d be the one to attempt suicide when not only is he not in as deep in the situation as everyone else (what he did, while extremely wrong, isn’t illegal nor irredeemable) but he has a cop daddy to fucking protect him like??? Save the suicide watch storyline for more substantial characters like Clay or Jessica. Ryan: Annoying but redeemable. I wanted to punch him in the face when he fucked Hannah over, but he’s clearly one of the only smart ones in that group and was the only one other than Clay that didn’t want to protect Bryce…which makes me realize how fucked up and high school this whole things is like yall are Mother Teresa compared to the rapist yall are protecting smh Courtney: Courtney…Courtney Courtney Courtney. I thought the way she threw Hannah under the bus was bad enough (but I was willing to forgive her if her redemption storyline was written well enough), but the fact that she continued to discredit and vilify Hannah to the point of constantly saying that Jessica and Hannah weren’t raped…….truly disgusting and truly irredeemable. Why she hated Hannah so much, I will honestly never know. And here I was ready to stan her in the first episode yikes. Sheri: '''So, the fandom hates her. This is expected because she’s a black girl and black girls are the devil compared to mediocre trash white male characters. Yes she fucked up by not reporting the stop sign, and while she may be indirectly responsible for Jeff’s death, she’s been trying to make things right for months. The fans forget that not only has she been taking care of and helping the old man that was in the other car, but she fucking turned herself into the police. Sheri is a truly good person, never thought ill of anyone, and was so compassionate and willing to help others (her friendship with Hannah can attest to that). She made a mistake and she’s paying the price for it, something that literally NO OTHER character on this show is doing. Justin, Bryce, Tyler and everyone else are trying to keep their secrets under wraps but Sheri, being the good person she is, is trying to fix her mistakes. I also wouldn’t mind her and Clay becoming a thing tbh, I liked seeing them bond. '''Tyler: Nasty. That is all. Jeff: UGH JEFFREY. Honestly adore this kid – I accidentally got spoiled that he died (and that Sheri was involved somehow) so it was so hard just WAITING to see when and how he dies. His friendship with Clay was probably my favourite right after Clannah. Jeff brought out the best in Clay and pretty much acted as his guardian angel, constantly pushing him out of his comfort zone and trying to hook up Clannah. Jeff was definitely one of my faves and probably the only unproblematic character on his show. It’s a shame he’s dead cuz now we probs won’t see him ever again. Skye: '''Love her so much, I can’t wait to see more of her in season 2. I thought she would’ve been one of the people in the tapes, in fact, I’d hoped she would’ve just she could’ve been involved more in the storyline. She was another relatable character and her contrasts with Hannah were so great. I kind of hope that her and Clay remain just friends tho – I wouldn’t want him to try to save her from a possible suicidal path only to result in her falling for him or whatever; I also wouldn’t want her to become some sort of substitute for Hannah. '''Porter: Such an eyeroll. He’s so useless, but I didn’t expect anything different. I’ve had horrible experiences with guidance counsellors back in high school so I related all too well with how useless Porter was. My hatred for counsellors/therapists is another discussion for another day tho